


Moaning Mess.

by JenCollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Times, Fools in Love, Lovely, M/M, Moaning, Not What You Expected, Plot Twist, Sweet, cute boyfriends, idk what to tag, moaning mess, they have a lot of fun, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Some first times come leaving Draco a bit moaning mess.





	Moaning Mess.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this because the first sentence didn't leave me alone. enjoy.
> 
> beta - @WordsAblaze

\- What do you mean you can’t get it out? You pushed it in, now get it out! - Draco snapped at Harry. 

\- What do you think I’m doing, hm? I am trying! Stay still. - 

\- Aah! It’s too big, Harry! Too much! Too much! Just take it out! - Draco cried, ready to murder Harry as soon as he was free again.

\- Stop moving so much, damn, Draco! - Harry hissed, tightening his grip on Draco’s hair and pulling his head further to the side.

\- Stop trying to make this sexual by pulling my hair! It hurts enough already! I told you that you should face me instead of being behind me for this! I told you! -

\- Oh, fuck off! Not my fault that you are so fucking tight! Ah, almost done! - 

Draco huffed out a breath, feeling Harry’s hot breath ghost the side of his neck.

And then with one final pull, it was out and Draco was free.

A small moan escaped his lips without his control.

\- Did you just moan? - Harry pulled Draco’s hair a bit to try and make Draco look at him, his chest pressed tight against Draco’s back.

\- Of course not! - Draco tried his best not to meet Harry’s eyes, a soft blush rising over the tips of his cheeks.

\- I knew that you actually liked it! - Harry let go of Draco’s hair, softly pushing his head away and standing up.

\- Whatever. It hurt way more! I’m not putting it back in. - Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry just laughed softly, walking over to the small desk and looking through the little box he had there.

Draco rolled his eyes but stayed in the bed watching Harry.

\- Let’s try this one then. And this time I will stay in front of you, as you wished. - Harry came back, softly sitting down in Draco’s lap, pushing slightly overgrown hair out of his eyes.

\- Is it smaller than the last one? - Draco slowly let his hands snake round and rest on Harry’s hips, holding him in place.

\- Yes, quite a bit actually. So it should be fine and shouldn’t hurt. So, can we put it in? We need to leave soon. - Harry let his hand run through Draco’s soft, wavy hair a few more times.

\- Sure. - Draco closed his eyes, getting ready for a familiar sting, only to be surprised with none at all.

A pleasant cold metal touch was what he got instead, sliding right in place without a problem.

Draco sighed, gripping Harry’s hips a bit tighter.

\- All done. - Harry softly whispered in his ear, sliding his fingers over Draco’s neck before resting his hand on top of his shoulder.

\- Thank you… - Draco whispered back, turning his head to the side where he felt Harry’s breath ghost over his skin and, without opening his eyes, he pushed his lips softly against Harry’s in a chaste kiss.

Harry sighed against his lips before deepening the kiss and entangling one hand in Draco’s hair, messing it up even more.

The kiss was sweet and deep, leaving them completely breathless.

\- We really should get up… - Draco murmured against Harry’s lips, already capturing them again in yet another kiss.

\- I know… Just a moment… - Harry murmured back, already pulling Draco closer.

No matter how much Draco wanted to skip the dinner with his parents, he knew that he couldn’t.

He softly pushed Harry away using his hips, earning a soft whine from him about breaking their lovely kiss.

Draco just smiled, pecking him once more before standing up, steadying Harry before letting go of his hips and going to look at the mirror.

He was wearing skinny black jeans with a button-up, sea-blue shirt.

His hair was a complete mess and a bit too long, falling annoyingly into his eyes with its soft waves.

Draco looked closely in the mirror before turning to Harry with a smile spreading over his lips.

\- It looks perfect. I actually like this one better than the other one. - 

\- Yes, this one is more your style but I will want it back. - Harry stepped closer to Draco, already putting his hands on Draco’s hips.

\- Of course. - Draco pecked Harry’s lips before looking back at the mirror to admire the small silver snake earring resting on his earlobe. 

Draco knew that his father would go crazy, it had taken a long time for him to stop snapping about Draco wearing muggle clothes and now Draco had pierced his ear, matching his boyfriend, who he was taking to the family dinner tonight.

\- Your father will kill me. - Harry laughed softly, ghosting his finger softly over the small earing they had put in.

\- Oh, because you are my boyfriend or because you took me to a muggle salon to pierce my ear? - Draco turned back to Harry with a smirk.

\- Well, then he will double kill me. - Harry laughed before pecking Draco’s lips, not regretting a thing about this.

\- C’mon, you sap, it already took you way too long to put an earring in my ear, if we don’t start moving right now, we will be late and then I am positive that both my father and my mother will want to kill you. - 

\- It’s not my fault that you chose an earring too big for your freshly-healed earlobe. -

\- Of course. You have been wearing earrings for what, a couple of years now, you should have known that it would be too big and told me right away. -

\- Well, at least I wasn’t the one moaning when I pulled it out. - 

A smirk started to spread over both Harry and Draco’s lips.

\- We will see who is left moaning tonight. - Draco murmured before softly pecking Harry’s lips. - Now let’s go. -

Harry just laughed, entwining their fingers and following Draco out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are really welcome! x


End file.
